


dear love

by wonhuibot



Series: stories in fragments [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, author jaehyun, circa 1800s, sweet letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibot/pseuds/wonhuibot
Summary: a collection of lost letters from famous 19th century author jung jaehyun
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: stories in fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. february 1889

february 18th 1889

dear love,

i find my words easier to express through paper, my mind getting time to just think. something so rare nowadays as the world seems too busy. yet even as i spent days hunched over my desk trying to write, i cannot seem to think of anything. truly you captivate me to a point i cannot formulate a proper sentence. how it is that my muse makes the words fall out of my head. i wish you were here right now so I could just stare into your eyes. has anyone ever told you they look like the sea on a summer night. that’s not a sight many get to see but you carry it around with you everywhere you go. i must now actually get back to my work for this novel is supposed to be done within the weeks coming. hopefully we can meet again this month. 

with the best regards, 

_jung jaehyun_


	2. may 1889

may 7, 1889

dear love, 

i was just reflecting on some of the time we’ve spent together these prior months and it’s had me extremely giddy. i quite enjoyed our days walking through the field; the snow not quite completely melted yet. we made our way hand in hand as the sun seemed to set just for us. i believe in that moment i saw the meaning of life in your eyes; something scholars have debated for centuries. when it got warmer, we went to the water and stayed on the pier admiring the view. i was finding difficulties in containing myself from holding you. but the public shouldn’t get to experience how warm you are to hold. that should be for me only. and now i ask of you to come again. we could go downtown and go shopping or maybe someplace remote. as long as i get to see you again. 

with much love,

_jung jaehyun_


	3. july 1889

july 4 1889

dear love, 

oh how i’ve wished to spend this holiday with you. it’d be quite a feat and would really make for a nice outing. it’s a shame truly you had to spend time with your family. well all is all may you please tell your mother i send my regards. hopefully you can come visit again soon. my bed feels so awfully strange when you’re not in it. my walls so bare and the world so quiet. it’s as if all goes still until i see you. for the world i do not stop but for you i pause and process. for you are the best thing to happen to me. 

write back soon, 

_jung jaehyun_


	4. august 1889

august 5 1889

dear love, 

so it’s true. you have left. i didn’t think it was true, rather i didn’t wish to believe it was true. to have you away was one thing, while tearing me apart was bearable. but for you to travel miles and miles across the country. it feels as if my heart was no longer in my chest. but life must go on. the world does not cater towards soulmate as the world is jealous of what we have. our unbreakable bond our unbreakable love. for you i must continue. for you i will work harder. i love you with my whole being. please keep in alert for i am expecting to update you even more on my life. 

wishing the best,

_jung jaehyun_


	5. october 1889

october 3 1889

dear love, 

it is getting colder outside. as you are southern than i you don’t have to concern yourself too much but please stay clear of the weather. i have bought new coats but none of them seem to ever match up to the warmth of your embrace. along with that you know the revenue i got from my last publish. so one day if you would please let me pay for your way here. you are my muse my love we need each other. anyways i’d figure i’d update you on my life so far. the usual day goes on as the city bustles more everyday. so many new inventions have been made. i went to take a few photographs of myself. i think i look quite handsome in them. i will send one with this letter for you so you can’t ever forget what i look like. i know i will never forget how you look, your face etched into my mind, outlining the details of your face. from your forehead where i’ll lay kisses to your nose that curves so beautifully all the way down to your toes. you were handcrafted. also my love i started writing a new novel. one about a man and woman meeting on a boat and spending the days gazing at the horizons. sounds familiar? we’ll be immortal through my stories i promise 

forever yours,

_jung jaehyun_


	6. february 1890

february 18th 1890 

is this a joke? is this your idea of a joke? not respond to me for months then only to send me an invitation to your wedding? do i mean nothing? does our promise mean nothing? when we said that we'd never get married? be together forever? remember that? do you not care? for i would have rejected anybody anything for you. i see now you do not think the same. 

i will not be attending. 

sincerely,

_ jung jaehyun  _


	7. may 1890

may 7 1890 

dear acquaintance, 

to answer your question i am doing okay. i am writing more but the words don’t work anymore like they used to. congratulations on the start of your family. 

wish all is well,

_jung jaehyun_


	8. july 1916

july 4 1916 

dear friend, 

how is all friend. you are doing well i assume? your kids are all grown now i wish to see what they become. have they joined the war? i would hope not. it’s danger beyond measure. my life has been pleasant. the days blur by. it’s quite a lonely existence. writing work after work just for the public and no longer for myself. it’s all well though. i do wish to see you again if you are in town but i don’t know if that’s for the best. i do not care to see if i have forgotten the details of your face. 

with much love, 

_jung jaehyun_


	9. august 1946

august 5 1946, 

dear love, 

i always knew that i’d have to write this letter. and i would ponder day after day how you would take it. it’s natural to want people to be sad once you’ve passed but now i need you to be happy. i wish to have no effect on your life. for i love you more than anything and will pain in heaven (or hell where people like me go) if i know you still thought of me. so don’t think of me, let me have the memories on our behalf. i will think of when we were just kids and we met on the ship and we ran around the deck till the sunset caught our eyes. i will think of when we were young adults and we could sit in the grass and stare at the sun till our eyes hurt. i will think of when we bloomed into adults and for the first time i thought of kissing you and holding you. for the first time i realized what i always felt was love. i will think of way the world was afraid of our love. i will think of the way you laughed always. i will think of the way you thought of life. i will think of you until my last breath. and the world will think of you forever my love for you are immortal through my works. 

for you are my sun, my moon, and my earth. for you are my universe. i will love you forever, sicheng. 

please do not miss me,

_jung jaehyun_


	10. october 1950

october 3 1950

dear jaehyun,

the world is worse than quiet. the world has stopped completely. you made the world spin. 

once the world accepts us i will have these letters published. whether it be in ten or ten thousand years the world will know of us. 

i’ll meet you soon,

dong sicheng 


End file.
